


Comfort

by laytonkyoujuu



Series: Emmy/Layton [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Hershel is a good father finally, idk - Freeform, kinda OOC, listen I’ll die for this ship, pregnancy au, theyve got a childdd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laytonkyoujuu/pseuds/laytonkyoujuu





	Comfort

Hershel Layton was a lucky man.

His wife, Emmy agreed. He had a wife, a happy life, and an upcoming family. Hershel wasn’t one to exhibit emotions well, as he never let anything get to him. However, once he was told that Emmy was expecting, he seemed to change. Anyone you asked could tell the differences. He truly was happier.

One night, Hershel woke up. He sat up, sighing. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted Emmy clutching her stomach. Hershel whispered her name numerous times. “Emmy?” Not once was there a response.

He smiled, laughing softly. Hershel laid beside her baby bump that had been starting to show for a while. He placed his hand on it. “Hi, my baby girl.. I know you can’t understand me, but I love you more than anything.” Now, Hershel was never one to sing either, and no one knew he could sing in the first place. He disliked his voice. Even then, he felt an urge- a need- to sing to her little Lilly. He sang a soft lullaby, his voice earning a soft kick from her. Hershel couldn’t tell if it was from enjoyment or not, but he was leaning toward enjoyment. Eventually, he finished his song. “Goodnight, my flower. I love you.” He left soft kisses along Emmy’s tummy and her forehead. He returned to bed, turning over away from Emmy. Just a few minutes later, Emmy turned over, wrapping her arms around Hershel’s body. “I didn’t know you could sing like that.” She hummed, softly kissing along his back, earning shivers from the male. He blushed.


End file.
